


In castigo

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il silenzio accoglie Francis quando finalmente mette piede in casa dopo una interminabile giornata di lavoro. Pur esausto, coglie immediatamente questo particolare [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In castigo

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt punizione della Fandom League di maridichallenge

Il silenzio accoglie Francis quando finalmente mette piede in casa dopo una interminabile giornata di lavoro. Pur esausto, coglie immediatamente questo particolare; niente TV accesa sui cartoni animati ad un volume esagerato, niente urla e risate dei suoi bambini, niente brontolio di Arthur – devono essere andati al parco, pensa. Ma no, le loro giacche sono appese ordinatamente, sul pavimento si notano le briciole dei biscotti che ha preparato ieri appositamente per la merenda dei bambini e se presta molta attenzione li può anche sentire sussurrare.

Magari gli hanno organizzato una festa a sorpresa. Per il miglior papà del mondo si può anche festeggiare a Novembre.

“Arthur? Alfred, Matthew? Sono a casa.” li avvisa mentre si sbottona il cappotto, in caso non lo abbiano sentito, ma nessuno si muove per accoglierlo all’ingresso né lo saluta. L’idea della festa a sorpresa muore mentre si inoltra nella casa. Non vede i suoi bambini a giocare in soggiorno, né Arthur a scrivere il prossimo pezzo per il giornale nel suo studio. Finalmente scorge i gemelli nella loro cameretta, in angoli diversi della stanza, faccia rivolta contro al muro. Oh, Arthur li ha messi in punizione.

Quando lui e Arthur hanno deciso di intraprendere l’iter per l’adozione sapevano che non sarebbe stato facile crescere un bambino. Non solo per la loro omosessualità, che temevano sarebbe potuta essere un motivo di discriminazione da parte degli altri genitori e bambini (non lo è stato, fortunatamente; a parte qualche eccezione, la loro famiglia è stata accolta senza distinzioni nella comunità), ma perché è un lavoro duro che nessuno ti insegna a fare. Lo sapevano, ma con Alfred e Matthew nelle loro vite, lo hanno effettivamente scoperto. Amano i gemelli e sono felici che facciano parte della loro famiglia, e Francis non esita a definire l’adozione come la migliore scelta della loro vita, ma non sempre tutto va bene. Spesso Alfred e Matthew combinano guai, come ogni bambino della loro età, spesso lui e Arthur litigano, per il lavoro, per sciocchezze quotidiane o questioni intime, o perché non riescono a mettersi d’accordo su come comportarsi. Così hanno fissato una regola: mai contraddirsi davanti ai bambini.

Per questo Francis non va a chiedere loro cosa sia successo, sebbene lo intristisca vederli con il muso e l’espressione infelice. Invece continua a camminare, alla ricerca di Arthur.

Lo trova al buio in camera loro, seduto sul letto con il volto tra le mani. Nel vederlo così, Francis non esita a raggiungerlo e sederglisi accanto. Nonostante Arthur punisca i bambini più spesso di lui, Francis sa che non gli piace doverlo fare. Ferisce suo marito tanto quanto lui vederli tristi, ma la vita del genitore non è mai stata tutta rose e fiori. “Ehi. Cosa è successo?” sussurra, allontanando una mano dal suo volto.

Nella penombra della stanza, Francis non vede molto, ma immediatamente distingue i segni tipici del pianto negli occhi di Arthur, gonfi e lucidi. Non dà a vedere di averlo notato; Arthur è sempre stato attento a preservare il suo orgoglio evitando di mostrare segni di debolezza. Francis è l’eccezione, ma ciò non significa che con lui sia un altro uomo. Accarezza piano la mano nella sua con il pollice, un gesto confortante e poco intrusivo. Arthur fa un lungo respiro prima di cominciare a parlare. “Ho portato i bambini al parco, e li ho persi di vista.” dice. Finalmente si volta a guardare Francis, addolorato. “Si erano allontanati, non li trovavo più-“ si interrompe, trattenendo le lacrime, ma Francis ha capito cosa è successo. Lo abbraccia.

“Ora però sono qui. Va tutto bene, _mon amour_.” sussurra con un tono confortante.

“Quando li ho trovati, ero così arrabbiato-“ cerca di continuare Arthur, ma Francis lo interrompe.

“Va tutto bene, è normale.” gli dice. Il suo Arthur è prevedibile; ha certamente riportato i bambini in fretta e furia a casa e deve averli sgridati parecchio prima di metterli in punizione. Lo spavento e l’espressione dei bambini sgridati devono aver fatto il resto. “Adesso riposati. Parlo io con i bambini, ti chiamo quando la cena è pronta.”

Gli dà un bacio che Arthur, pur ancora sconvolto, non manca di ricambiare. Non dice grazie, ma Francis lo sente nel suo tocco quando Arthur gli stringe una mano prima di stendersi per riposare un poco, non dice di stare meglio, ma Francis lo capisce quando lo sente brontolare di chiudere le porta. Con un sorriso, va nella stanza dei gemelli e li chiama con gentilezza. Immediatamente i bambini corrono tra le sue braccia.

“Papà mi ha detto cosa è successo nel parco,” dice, e Alfred e Matthew abbassano il capo. “e si è arrabbiato molto con voi. Sapete perché?”

“Ci aveva detto di non allontanarci.” dice Matthew timidamente.

“E sapete perché?” Entrambi scuotono il capo. “Papà non sapeva cosa vi fosse successo e si è spaventato moltissimo.”

“Come ad Halloween?” chiede Alfred. Quella volta Arthur aveva finto di essere terrorizzato dai costumi da vampiro e da fantasma rispettivamente di Alfred e Matthew. Francis ha assistito alla scena solo per caso, e custodisce gelosamente nella sua mente la scena del suo imbarazzatissimo marito all’essere scoperto. Deve trattenersi dal ridacchiare alla memoria.

“Anche di più. Papà vi vuole moltissimo bene e non vuole perdervi. Avete capito?”

Matthew fa cenno di sì con il capo, determinato. Alfred si attacca alla sua camicia. “È stata colpa mia!” dice, onesto come solo un bambino può essere. “Ho convinto io Matthew a venire con me.”

“Adesso però ti dispiace?”

“Sì!”

“E tu, Matthew, non devi fare tutto ciò che tuo fratello ti dice di fare.” Francis lo ammonisce gentilmente. Non gli pare il caso di sgridarli ancora, però, dato che mostrano di aver capito e di non volerlo fare più. Arthur gli avrà fatto già una sonora lavata di capo. “Ora per la vostra punizione… venite ad aiutarmi con la cena, e quando arriva papà ditegli che vi dispiace.”

I bambini sorridono, di nuovo tranquilli, e se questa immagine scalda il cuore a Francis, si sente veramente sciogliere quando Arthur si sveglia e li raggiunge in sala da pranzo, quando i bambini si scusano e suo marito li abbraccia e li bacia mormorando che non fa nulla, basta solo che non spariscano così mai più e che gli vuole bene. In momenti come questo il suo cuore potrebbe scoppiare d’amore per la sua famiglia.


End file.
